Armacham Security Guard
Armacham Security Guards are enemies found across the ''F.E.A.R.'' series. Both Timelines ''F.E.A.R.: First Encounter Assault Recon Armacham Security Guards wear light armored vests and knee pads, and are assigned to guard Armacham Technology Corporation from outside threats. They deploy with a number of different weapons in ''F.E.A.R., ranging from the RPL Sub-Machinegun to the 10mm HV Penetrator. ATC Security acts under orders to cover up ATC's illicit and illegal activities, which includes silencing witnesses and killing anyone who may interfere with their objectives. In one case, this involves executing Aldus Bishop, as well as other Armacham Technology Corporation employees. They use the same team tactics used by Replica Forces, flanking the Point Man, covering each other, and using frag grenades to flush the Point Man out. However, unlike the Replicas, they lack formidable training and are often reckless, easily tricked, and generally cowardly. Monolith Timeline ''F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin The only appearance of the Armacham Security Guards in the game itself is in a wrecked Security Car in the Old Underground Metro Area. A promotional website for ''F.E.A.R. 2 depicts live-action Armacham Security Guards beating up hostages and looking at maps. Vivendi Timeline ''F.E.A.R.: Extraction Point The bodies of four Armacham Security Guards are found in ''F.E.A.R.: Extraction Point, seen when the Point Man leaves the site of the helicopter crash. ''F.E.A.R.: Perseus Mandate Armacham Security Guards are encountered in the early stages of ''F.E.A.R.: Perseus Mandate, as well as a new unit; the Riot Security Guard. They are not seen after the Origin facility explosion. Trivia * ATC Security is far weaker than Replica Soldiers and tend to lose most, if not all, fights against them. * These are the first normal human enemies encountered in the entire series. * Despite having access to ATC technology such as turrets or UAVs, the guards are never seen using them. * ATC Security Guards are the first humans the player sees die in F.E.A.R.; Paxton Fettel and the Replica forces kill multiple guards during their escape from the Perseus Complex, as seen in the game's intro cinematic. * Interestingly, a log in F.E.A.R. 2 mentions that the Variant VII Replicas can be shut down remotely. It's unclear why the ATC guards don't attempt to use this feature in F.E.A.R. ** One reason could be that the Variant VI Replicas don't include such a feature, or that Paxton Fettel disabled it somehow. * Battles between ATC guards and Replica units become more common as the player progresses. * In the PS3 Bonus Mission, there is one ATC guard who is seen getting gunned down. It is hard to tell if he would consider the Delta Force squad hostiles as he dies before anyone could shoot at him. * A total of 69 live ATC security guards are encountered in the events of F.E.A.R., though a few can be killed by Replicas instead of the player if they choose not to intervene. Gallery ACT_SG.png|Armacham Security Guard Render Atcsoldierlive.jpg|Live-action Armacham Security Guards on Armacham's website. F.E.A.R. - Armacham Security Guard (10).png F.E.A.R. - Armacham Security Guard (9).png F.E.A.R. - Armacham Security Guard (8).png F.E.A.R. - Armacham Security Guard (7).png F.E.A.R. - Armacham Security Guard (6).png F.E.A.R. - Armacham Security Guard (5).png F.E.A.R. - Armacham Security Guard (4).png F.E.A.R. - Armacham Security Guard (3).png F.E.A.R. - Armacham Security Guard (2).png F.E.A.R. - Armacham Security Guard (1).png F.E.A.R. - Armacham Security Guard (14).png F.E.A.R. - Armacham Security Guard (13).png F.E.A.R. - Armacham Security Guard (12).png F.E.A.R. - Armacham Security Guard (11).png es:Seguridad_atc ru:Охранник_Армахем Category:Enemies Category:ATC Forces Category:F.E.A.R. Enemies Category:Perseus Mandate enemies Category:Male characters